Love's All Around
by Nyte5
Summary: Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke. Ino.  Wait and see...
1. Weapons Equals Love

by Nyte5, or mazzystar101

anyways, r&r, please :)

"Sakuraaaa," begged Naruto. "Pleeeease?" They were standing on the busy streets of Konoha. "No, Naruto! You can't look! It's a secret! Aaaaand...it's for Sasuke! NOT YOU!" Naruto was begging to see the 'surprise' that Sakura had. "I know it's for me," chuckled Naruto. "Admit it, you love me! Sasuke is just a cover-up for your feelings."

"YOU LITTLE TROLL!" Sakura punched Naruto through the wall. "IT'S FOR SASUKE!" Sasuke waved.

"Huh? He's waving at...ME!" Sakura waved back.

Sasuke sneered, and continued waving. Sakura looked behind her. It was...INO! "WHAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Sakura. "INO-PIG! SASUKE! WHAAAAT? NOT POSSIBLE!"

Ino smirked. Sasuke was hers. And there was nothing, nothing Sakura could do about it. "Heyy, Sakura,"

"INO-PIG! Grrr..."

"Have you met my boyfriend? His name is Sasuke. He's soo hot. And cute! And smart. But of course, you know that," Ino laughed. She had finally snagged Sasuke. And best of all, Sakura didn't have him!

"Inooo," Sasuke called. "I have a surprise for you!"

Sakura's heart stopped. Why Ino? Why not her? And why, why did Sasuke have a surprise for Ino? Then she had an idea. Sasuke was going to get a surprise, all right. Just not the one she spent all her pocket money on. "Naruto, you are soo smart! You're right, the surprise IS for you! Here," Sakura said loudly. Naruto shook the little blue box. "COOOL!" he screamed. It was a sapphire-covered kunai. "Thanks 'Kura!" Sakura cringed at the nickname. She hated the name 'Kura. It reminded her of Tsunade's pet slug, Katsuyu. "No problem..."

THE NEXT DAY

Sasuke sat at his desk, glancing at Naruto and Sakura. "Since when were THOSE two together?" he asked Ino. Ino shrugged.

"They're both losers together. Sakura probably couldn't find anyone else to talk to her," said Ino. Why was Sasuke wondering about them anyway? She was here. Shouldn't he be focusing on her? "What about my surprise, Sasuke? You took off in such a rush yesterday, you forgot to say bye to me," she pouted.

"Surprise? Oh, right," He produced an emerald-covered Shuriken. "This is for you, Ino. Happy surprise!" Ino laughed. Sasuke rarely showed his happy, thoughtful side. "Thanks, Sasuke. I love it,"

"I love that kunai you gave me, Sakura," said Naruto. "But..."

"But what, Naruto?" answered Sakura. She wasn't really paying attention, but she had a reason. She was admiring the adorable Shuriken Sasuke had given Ino. She wished Sasuke had at least gotten to see his present. The dark-blue colour matched his eyes.

"I think...we should just be friends,"

"WHAAAAAT?" screamed Sakura. "WHY?"

"Well...it's because I know that present was for Sasuke. And I know that you want to make him jealous by dating me,"

"I understand, Naruto. But still...I wish Sasuke could at least admire the kunai. It matches his eyes," said Sakura, sadly.

"Hey, Sakura! That Shuriken he gave Ino...it matches your eyes! I'd recognise that green colour anywhere!" shouted Naruto.

"You think?"  
"Yeah! You should go give him that kunai! Take it!" Naruto handed Sakura the kunai knife.

"Thanks, Naruto..."

THAT AFTERNOON

"Sasuke? Um...I need to talk to you about something,"

"What is it, Sakura?" asked Sasuke. To Sakura, he sounded a bit hopeful.

"I have something to give you. I know you're with Ino, but..."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Sakura showed him the sapphire kunai. Sasuke was at a loss for words.

"Me...and Ino...we...I...we...broke up," Sasuke stuttered. He dug into his pocket and gave Sakura the Shuriken. "This was for you, but I was too stupid to see it. Ino was stupid. You're the one for me. See, look? It maches your eyes," said Sasuke.

"I LOVE IT!" Sakura squealed. "And...I LOVE YOU!"

Sasuke smiled. He loved her too.


	2. After Sasuke Sakura

Sakura sipped her drink. Normally, she would not be clubbing, with Naruto and the rest of the rookies, getting drunk and dancing like a stripper. But this was not old Sakura. This was new Sakura. The post-Sasuke Sakura. After Sasuke abandoned her, she had been feeling lonely. So why couldn't she go out and have fun? Sasuke wasn't going to stop her. He didn't care. So much for 'I love you'. Please. She knew now, Sasuke was just a poser and a liar. (AN: I love Sasuke, really. This is from SAKURA's point of view, kayy?)

"Naruto, wanna dance?" she slurred.

"Sakura, are you okay? You look drunk," The blonde smiled. He loved drunk, helpless girls. Especially girls as pretty as Sakura. And, bonus, he could pay Sasuke back for dissing him at training yesterday.

"I'm fine. Let's dance already," Naruto grabbed Sakura's pale hands. They started dancing. Sakura tried to smile, but she was already bored. Sasuke was a much better dancer, as she'd found out at the Genin Prom. He'd also had better style. She eyed Naruto's orange guy-tank and black shorts with distaste. Surely Naruto could at least look good while clubbing. Sasuke always wore his dark blue leather jacket, and black jeans. He always looked adorable. "We're going to stop dancing now," Sakura said. She pushed Naruto away. "Hinata," she called. "Hinata!" Hinata walked over. "Hey Sakura. I like your outfit," Sakura smiled. She had decided on a red silk tank with a black leather micro-mini. Her pink hair was tied in a ponytail. "You too," said Sakura. Hinata was wearing a black minidress with a beige cropped jacket. Her hair was in a bun, fastened with rhinestone-covered senbon. "Where's Ino?" she asked Sakura. "OVER HERE!" screamed Ino. She was drunk too. Her purple vest showed her flat tummy, and her dark blue short-shorts made her legs look miles long. Her blonde hair was un-tamed into wild curls. Sakura laughed. Her outfit was slutty, but not as slutty as Ino's. Sakura was drunk, but not as drunk as Ino. That girl was always over-the-top, even for clubbing. "Where's Sasuke?" Ino sneered. Sasuke had been her boyfriend, but he dumped her for Sakura. She was still hurt. Sakura's heart thudded. "Don't be mean, Ino." whispered Hinata. "Have you seen Kiba?"

"Here," A boy in a grey polo and black trousers showed up. "Let's party, Hinata!" The couple walked away. Sakura and Ino sighed. They both had their hearts broken by the same guy. They were boyfriendless. Everyone else was having fun. Naruto was talking to TenTen, dressed in a pink Chinese-style dress. Neji and Shino waved hi, both wearing identical T-Shirts, reading "I am the Top Ninja!". Temari was flirting with Lee. 'Huh,' thought Sakura. Temari could never get a guy, not wearing that hideous white prom sack. But at least she was having fun. "Hey," said a low voice. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Could it be...? "It's Kankuro. Remember me?" He wasn't wearing stage makeup, so he looked...well, pretty hot. He looked more than hot in his black T-Shirt and jeans. 'Cute, and unassuming,' thought Sakura. 'Love,'.

"Hey, Kankuro," replied Sakura.

"I was thinking...wanna dance? You look pretty," said Kankuro.

"Sure,"

Kankuro lead her to the center of the club. They danced. And danced. And danced some more. And Sakura was actually having fun with Kankuro. It wasn't awkward and boring like dancing with Naruto, it was interesting and lively. "Kankuro," hissed a guy. "Get your hands off her," Gaara was standing there, scowling. He looked cute, but the scowl was enough to scare anyone away. "Temari's looking for you,"

"I...gotta go. Catch you later, Sakura?"

"Okay," Silence. More silence.

"Dance with me," ordered Gaara. 'Huh, sure, why not,' thought Sakura. "Alright,"

They danced. 'So boring,' thought Sakura. 'Nothing like his older brother,'

"You're...beautiful," said Gaara. "Really,"

"Thank you. You're really nice...but I don't like you. Bye. It was nice meeting you," Sakura ran towards Ino. "That was horrible. Did you meet anyone cute?" she asked.

"Kinda. Does Neji count?" Ino replied.

"INO! TenTen is going to kill you! You know she likes Neji!"

"Well, we were both drunk, okay? Besides, it was just a few kisses, that's all. Now, who's that guy you were with?"  
"Gaara? Ew. Ew. Ew. He's so boring!"  
"No, not him. The brown haired guy,"

"Kankuro..." Sakura smiled a dreamy smile.

"Hmm..." Ino checked him out. "He's cute,"

"Yeah..."

"Who do you think is cuter? Sasuke or Kankuro?" asked Ino.

"Kan-Sa-Kankuro," answered Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke was standing behind her. And the look on his face showed that he had heard everythnig they were saying.

THIS IS MAZZYSTAR101, readerz, and thx for reading.

next chapter-SURPRISE! will Kankuro be Sakura's new luv? Or will Sasuke forgive her? Reviewzz please :)


	3. A Jerk, A Broken Heart, and Ramen

Continueing prev chapter, Nyte5 here as always,

ily, readers, ESP YOU REVIEWERS :DDD

i love reviewers! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!

"Sasuke! Why are you here?" asked Sakura awkwardly.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk last week. Maybe we could've gotten together. But since you alreay have a new boyfriend, I'm going to leave. It was nice being used by you," Sasuke turned, trying to leave.

"WAIT! If one person's feeling used, it should be me," yelled Sakura. "You're the one who acted like a jerk last week," Sakura yelled. "Sasuke, this is Kankuro."  
"Hey, man. Name's Kankuro. And you must be Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, right?"  
Sasuke gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yup. I'm Sakura's ex-boyfriend,"

Kankuro looked confused. "Look, um, Sakura, we had a great time tonight, but I'm just gonna leave. I'll call you later," Kankuro walked off. Sakura, close to tears, yelled out Sasuke's name. "SASUKE! You've ruined everything! First, you break my heart. Second, when I finally meet someone I can connect with, you show up and ruin everything!"  
"It's more like YOU who ruined it," Sasuke retorted coldly.

FLASHBACK (SAKURA) -Ichiraku Ramen-  
"Hey, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Hn?" grunted Sasuke.

Sakura talks, but Sasuke is just nodding his head and staring at the bowl of BBQ Pork ramen, not listening to a word.

"SASUKE!"  
"Heh?" He jumps out of his seat.

"You're not even listening! You're always cold, and mean, and you never talk to me! Ino was right-you are an Ice-Ninja," yelled Sakura.

"I would listen if you talked about interesting things and stopped blabbing and babbling all the time!" shouted Sasuke.

"You think I'm boring? That I babble?"  
"Yes, that's right, because you do. You're still as annoying as before. You haven't changed at all. I thought you have, but you haven't. We're alike in one way- we haven't changed. I'm still the Uchiha genius- you're just a bratty, babbling, annoying fangirl. Oh, and Sakura? I forgot to mention-it's over,"

Sasuke got up and left, leaving a brokenhearted girl and a bowl of BBQ Pork Ramen.

_  
i know it's kinda short, but an update's coming REALLY REALLY SOON! :D

reviewww :D

-nyte 5


	4. A Puppet Tugs Her Heartstrings

haiii

chapter 4

i love all my readers and reviewers :)

last chapter was really short

sorry :) i'll try to make it up to you!  
_

"Sakura..." said Sasuke. He sighed. "I was a jerk. I'm sorry. Well, at least I was,". He walked away. He flung the doors open and stepped onto the cold, lonely pavement. "Sasuke, wait! Don't leave," Sakura begged. She pulled the sleeve of his blue leather jacket desperately. "Please? Wait!" As he tugged his sleeve away, Sakura ran to him. Unable to catch up, she desperately threw the gift he had given her a long time ago, before they broke up. An emerald-studded Shuriken. Sakura may be drunk but her reflexes were still razor sharp. The Shuriken grazed his cheek, leaving a red scratch on his pale face and clattering loudly to the concrete ground. Sasuke froze in place. Red blood trickled down his face, like red tears. Sakura certainly felt like crying. "Sasuke...I'm so sorry!". She fell to her knees. Tears dotted the ground, and her leather micromini. Sasuke turned around to face her. "Sakura, don't cry," he murmured softly. "Please don't," She looked up, emerald orbs analyzing his perfect face. "It's just a little scratch," he said. He picked up the Shuriken and pocketed it. "I'm...gonna go," he turned around, and walked into the darkness. Tears flowed even faster, creating a puddle on the pavement. "Soon, I'll cry a goddamn _river_. They'll name it 'Pathetic Loser Lake' and throw trash in it," she said to herself. A slim, handsome guy walked up to her. "Hey, you okay?" She looked up. Kankuro. He must have heard her talking to herself. Normally, she'd feel embarassed, but now she just couldn't be bothered. She looked at him. "Okay, I guess not. Is it because of that jerk?" She nodded slowly. "I'll make Crow crush him, there will be a blue leather rock named 'Sasu Not Okay'. And people will sit on his head," He grinned. Sakura giggled softly. He was funny. And it was sweet he was trying to cheer her up. "Thanks, Kankuro," she sniffed, then tried to wipe her tears with the strap of her top. "Need a tissue?" he offered.  
"Thanks, I left my purse inside,". Her favourite, white-and-red cherry print bag. She had left it inside without giving it a second thought. She mopped her eyes. "I bet I look horrible right now," she said.

Kankuro studied her. "Nope. Still gorgeous," he said, smiling. She smiled back. "Thanks,".

"Let's go inside and get your purse," he suggested. She allowed him to take her hand and lead her inside. They danced, and danced, and danced. And they got the purse back. "Hey, can I have your number?" he asked.

"Sure," she gave him the number. "Text me, but I gotta go. Beauty sleep," she said.

"You're beautiful enough already," he grinned, then kissed her on the cheek. "I look forward to texting you," he said. She smiled, grabbed her purse, and walked home. Her parents weren't at home, they were _always_ on missions. She got dressed in her silky pink PJ's and fell to a nice, dreamless sleep.

NEXT DAY 

Naruto was bouncing on the Training Field when Sakura arrived. Kakashi leaned against one of the logs, reading his perverted book. And Sasuke was slouching underneath the big tree. When Sakura arrived, he quickly bent over to tie his shoes. He forgot he was wearing ninja sandals. "Okay," started Kakashi. "Today we are learning a new technique. We will be learning interrogation. There are many methods, such as torture, or giving the suspected something they want in return for information. But the most useful is..." his voice trailed off dramatically, "...using your social skills to succeed!" Sakura's mouth gaped. "No training for today, use your day to _bond_ with your teammates," he said. "Bye!" Sakura course she'd have to 'bond' with Sasuke. Naruto looked between them awkwardly. "I'm beat," he fake-yawned, even though it was 10 in the morning. "Bye, guys!" Sasuke looked at her awkwardly. "Well, guess it's just you and me," he said.

NYTE5 HERE  
hope you enjoyedd

:)

sayonara


	5. Loneliness is a Gateway to Truth

**Heyy, Nyte5 here**

**I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

**Review, please :)**

Previously: 

Naruto was bouncing on the Training Field when Sakura arrived. Kakashi leaned against one of the logs, reading his perverted book. And Sasuke was slouching underneath the big tree. When Sakura arrived, he quickly bent over to tie his shoes. He forgot he was wearing ninja sandals. "Okay," started Kakashi. "Today we are learning a new technique. We will be learning interrogation. There are many methods, such as torture, or giving the suspected something they want in return for information. But the most useful is..." his voice trailed off dramatically, "...using your social skills to succeed!" Sakura's mouth gaped. "No training for today, use your day to _bond_ with your teammates," he said. "Bye!" Sakura course she'd have to 'bond' with Sasuke. Naruto looked between them awkwardly. "I'm beat," he fake-yawned, even though it was 10 in the morning. "Bye, guys!" Sasuke looked at her awkwardly. "Well, guess it's just you and me," he said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," said Sakura. She considered replying 'No, just you actually. I'm gonna go home, eat strawberry ice cream and get over my broken heart. The one that you broke,'. But she thought it was a teensy bit too dramatic. "So...do you want to go, um, get some dumplings?" She looked at him in surprise. He hated sweet food. "You hate sweet food," she replied.

"No I don't,"  
"Yes you do,"

"Ugh, let's just go," he groaned. Sakura trotted ahead of him. "Aren't you going to slow down?" yelled Sasuke.

"Nope," she yelled back. Then she grinned. Now they were broken up, she didn't have to follow all his orders, and tiptoe behind him like a dog. She was free. And, damn, it felt good. Sasuke ran and caught up. Darn. They entered the shop together. "Excuse me, red bean dumplings please," asked Sakura. The waitress nodded.

"Sure. Anything for you, young man?"

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.  
"I thought you liked sweet things?" teased Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I never said that," he mumbled. "Oh, so you were _lying_ before?" asked Sakura. She widened her eyes, trying to look innocent.  
"I wasn't lying," protested Sasuke. Sakura grinned and rolled her eyes. "Green tea dumplings for him," she told the bored waitress. "Okay," The waitress dashed off.

"What's your problem?" bursted Sasuke. "You know I hate sweet stuff!"  
"You said you didn't," answered Sakura sweetly. "I was just trying to order food,". She batted her eyelashes.

"I just said that so I wouldn't look like a jerk!"  
"There's no need to lie, Sasuke," continued Sakura smoothly. "I know you're a jerk already,"

"I'm not," he protested.

"Sure you aren't," she rolled her eyes.

"Look, Sakura, we broke up. Can we just push this aside and be friends?" asked Sasuke desperately.

Sakura sighed. "Sure," she replied, bored.

"Really?" he asked.

"_No,"_ Sakura got up, spun around and walked out.

"Here you go, young man," said the waitress, arriving with the dumplings. He looked at her. "Your date off to the bathroom? I've got to say, she's a pretty one," smiled the waitress. "Young love," she sighed, walking away. Sasuke wished it was young love. That fight, the fight between him and Sakura, that ruined everything. Every night, in his dreams, it played out in his head. And every time, it was different. Every time, they made up at the end. She wasn't insulted. He wasn't such a jerk. And the scene made it even harder. It was cruel, his mind was taunting him about what he could've had, and what he stupidly threw away. And it haunted him outside his dreams as well. Naruto would look at him with sad eyes. At training, Naruto wouldn't grin like always, he would slope off to the side to stand with Sakura. Instead of asking Sasuke to train with him, like he usually did, he would give Sasuke an awkward smile and walk home with Sakura. When Sasuke went over to Ino's house, she squealed and hugged him. But five minutes after he sat down on the couch, she told him she had to go. He asked where. She had replied "To Sakura's place, of course!" Sasuke had sloped of to Kiba's house. But Kiba wouldn't answer the door, no matter how many times Sasuke violently kicked it. Whenever Sasuke went into Ichiraku, Teuchi would smile at him sadly, but it was a fleeting, distant smile. Ayame didn't try to chat with him anymore, like she usually did. The people around him made everything worse. And seeing Sakura around that douche...what's his name...Kankuro. Yes, Kankuro. At the party, he saw her _flirting_ with him. And while talking to Ino, she said he was cuter than Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha! The number one heartthrob in the village! The one girls chased and guys dreamed of killing, because he was so popular! What happened. Sakura happened. Sakura came into his life, and messed up _everything_. He was fine with his messy room. She was not. She had come armed with rubber gloves and a vacuum she had found in storage. She blew the mess away like a storm blowing leaves off trees. He liked to leave his weapons strewn across the living room. She did not. She had walked into his house, picked up every stray weapon, and put it in a neat box labeled WEAPONS. With little sections for wire, shuriken and kunai knives. He liked to go grab beers after training. She didn't. Instead of drinking, they went to his house and played board games until midnight. At least, that's what they told their friends they did. She changed his lifestyle. And for a second, he had let her. Everything was fine before she came. Then they turned great. And now, with no Sakura, it's an even bigger mess than before. Sasuke paid the waitress and stormed off back home. He unlocked the doors. The Uchiha mansion was quiet-as always. He had grown up by himself-no mother calling "Hi, sweetie!", no father patting him on the back when he got high grades, no brother to tell him off for drinking. He had that, when he was 5 years old. Then they left him, leaving him alone in the world. He had acted stupid, arrogant and selfish, until Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had come along. He didn't like to admit it-but they made him happy again. He liked argueing with Naruto, training with Kakashi, and most of all, kissing Sakura. Running his hand through her soft, pink hair, his lips softly touching hers. There were other things too. Like the way she laughed when she lost at board games, and the way she held his hand when she felt sad. There were a million other things, small things, tiny things that no one but a boyfriend could be expected to remember. He knew everything about her. He always brought a sponge cake with pink icing to her house on her birthday, because when she was 5 years old, her sponge cake with pink icing had crashed to the ground. He knew why Sakura was always touchy about messes-it was because she felt if her life was a mess, then she shouldn't have a room to match. He knew why, on July 12, she skipped training and sat at the memorial stone by herself. Her father had died on an important mission, and her mother was constantly absent. On July 12, her father had sacrificed himself for the village. And Sakura's dream was to contribute as much as her father had, and meet him in heaven. She had told Sasuke July the 12, when he had tracked her down when she missed training. Rain poured onto their heads, but Sasuke stayed. He wiped her tears, and when she stopped crying, the rain had stopped. The sun shone again. Sasuke would never forget that day. "I miss her," he murmured to himself. "I do. I really do miss her," 

**thats it, guys :)  
i'll update soon-really!**

**sayonaraa**


	6. Moving On

**THIS IS IT!  
Chapter 6.**

**Sorry haven't reviewed in ages-writer's block!  
Enjoy, and review!**

Sasuke slouched on the sofa in his sitting room. He brought his knees up to his chin, something he hadn't done since he was 5. He watched the TV intently. There was a pretty girl begging the guy to take her back. Sasuke winced, and changed the channel. A documentary about divorced couples. He changed it again. The image on the TV changed to one of a swooning woman being lifted by a pale man. Sasuke hurled the remote violently at the TV. Thud! A crack appeared on the dark-as-night TV screen. He flicked on the lights, not wanting to be left in the dark. He paced the elegantly decorated room slowly, hearing each step on the wooden floors. He listened for other sounds. None. Disgusted, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. The last number in his phonebook. The last resort. "Oi, Naruto! Let's go get ramen,"

Sasuke waited by the entrance of Ichiraku for his friend. He was wearing his non-ninja clothes: a leather jacket and dark jeans. "Dobe! Over here," he called. The hyperactive blonde bounced happily. Naruto was wearing orange, as usual.

"Sasuke! I'm so happy, we finally get to bond, like Kakashi-sensei said!" said Naruto. They went inside the shop and sat down. "Hey, Naruto, what do you want today?" Teuchi asked.

"BBQ pork ramen for Sasuke, miso ramen for me, and soy sauce ramen for Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto excitedly. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You invited Sakura?" Naruto nodded, his blonde head bobbing quickly.

"Yup! Since Kakashi-sensei said we all had to bond, I figured you guys could, you know, bury the hatchet!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke groaned at his friend's idiotic mistake. Just that moment, a pink haired girl walked into Ichiraku. "Hey, Sakura! Over here!" shouted Naruto. Sakura walked over nervously. Sasuke blushed slightly, but hid his burning face with his overgrown bangs. He tilted his head forward, covering his eyes, nose, and mouth. That way, she wouldn't see him blush. She looked really, really hot. Sakura looked like a model in a red tank dress. Her feet teetered in black heels. Her pink hair was swept up in a high ponytail. Sakura stopped walking when she spotted the hunched-overed Sasuke in the corner. "Naruto...you didn't tell me...he was coming!" she stuttered. Naruto frowned. "Stay anyway," suggested Naruto. Sakura stormed out angrily, nearly tripping over someone's handbag. She stumbled in her high heels, but regained her confidence as a stranger helped her balance. "Thanks," she thanked him quickly. Sakura speed walked as fast as she could away from Ichiraku. She walked so fast..she bumped into Kankuro. "Oh, hey, Kankuro," grinned Sakura nervously. Kankuro ran his hand through his unruly hair. "Hey, Sakura. Whatcha up to?"  
"Oh...nothing much," He smirked.

"Whenever someone gives that answer, there's usually something going on," he said. Sakura gasped.

"That's not true!" she said. Kankuro nodded.

"Yeah it is,"  
"No, it's not,"  
"It is!"

"It's not!"  
"Deny it all you want Sakura. It's true,"  
"Prove it," Sakura finished. Kankuro grinned.

"I was hoping you would say that," he grabbed her wrist. "C'mon, let's go look for proof,"

Sasuke was bent over his ramen. He hadn't touched it. "Sasuke? Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto tried to speak with Sasuke. "Get away from me, dobe," said Sasuke. He pushed his ramen away and stood up. He flipped some money at Teuchi and walked out. "Aw, c'mon, Sasuke! Why is everyone walking out?" complained Naruto. But there was no one to listen.

Sakura giggled as Kankuro walked her to her front door. "Thanks, Kankuro," she said, blushing slightly. "I had fun tonight," Kankuro grinned, his slightly pointy teeth showing. "So, don't I get a kiss?" he asked. Sakura slapped his shoulder playfully. Sakura looked up to stare at Kankuro. He kissed her gently, just like a boyfriend should. She pressed her lips against his a little harder, applying pressure. He held her hand, squeezing slightly. She pulled away, and smiled. "Good night, Kankuro," Sakura said. She opened her door and walked inside. She dumped her new black purse on the sofa and went upstairs to change. She put on her favourite strawberry-print PJ's, and sat in front of the TV with a big glass bowl of popcorn. She felt the buttery piece melt in her mouth. She balanced the bowl of popcorn on her knee and watched TV. The next morning, she woke up with spilt popcorn over her Pj's, sprawled on the white rug. She cursed and picked herself off the floor. She put on her usual training clothes, a red tank with boy shorts. (AN: sounds soo much cuter than her normal frumpy dress) She slipped on her normal ninja sandals and slammed the door shut. She walked on the street, adding a spring to her step and toss in her hair. She hummed a little tune as she waved to civilians on the street. She met Naruto in the Training Field. "Sakura-chan, where have you been?" yelled Naruto. "I've been texting you all night!" Sakura shrugged.

"Sorry Naruto, I was out last night," she answered nonchalantly. Her gaze focused on her slouching Sasuke as she said this.

"Where'd ya go last night anyways? Why' ya ditch teme and me?" asked Naruto. Sakura just smiled mysteriously, and started stretching.

"Good morning," The silver haired Kakashi showed up, late as always.

"You're late, Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry, I, uh...had to buy the newest edition of Icha Icha!" Kakashi held up the orange book. Naruto screamed, his face turning red. Kakashi laughed nervously. "Okay, after yesterday's exercise, you all got to know each other better," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Today, we're gonna go on a scavenger hunt! It's good training," Naruto jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, sensei! What are we gonna find? I bet it's treasure," said Naruto happily.

Kakashi took out 3 slips of paper. "Okay, this is a team exercise," He handed each person a slip of paper. "Go!"

That's it! Next chapter coming soon! Review


End file.
